


While My Guitar Makes Me Weep

by TheGreekHippie123



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreekHippie123/pseuds/TheGreekHippie123
Summary: George and Ringo meet in the cavern. When George tries to impress he cuts his face. It's nurse Ringo to the rescue. The Silver Beatles need a new drummer. Ringo helps them out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. Sorry if it sucks.

In a small crowded place called the Cavern a band by the name of the Sliver Beatles was performing. The drummer, Pete Best had a long elegant face and dark brown hair. The Bass player by the name of Paul McCartney had a mop top hair style and the locks of his brown hair fell ever so slightly into his doe eyes. John Lennon was the Rhythm Guitarist and his almond shaped eyes couldn't keep off of Paul; and then there was George Harrison the Lead Guitarist, a rather young looking fellow and seems as if he were having a skinny competition with a skeleton.

In the street there was a boy by the name of Richard Starkey but he went as Ringo Starr, the name coming from the four rings he so graciously sports everywhere he goes. He was in a band called Rory Storm and The Hurricanes. They were performing in the Cavern later that night but he decided to go early and see what all the fuss was about the Silver Beatles. He steps inside the cavern and can hear a songs ending before someone starts cracking the crowd up onstage with a joke. He pushes through the crowd to try and see the band (it's quite hard to do so for him being a head shorter than the average 22 year old). Finally he gets to the foot of the stage and when he glances up he lays eyes on the most beautiful person in the world. A boy being two or three years younger than he playing the guitar like there was no tomorrow. 

“Oh my god.” Was all Ringo could think to himself. Then it happened, George looked down at him with big beautiful brown eyes and they held eye contact the rest of the song. 

They played two other songs trying to avoid blushing and then took a small break. During the break George decided to introduce himself to this blue eyed goddess.

“Um… excuse me.” George said tapping the shorter man’s shoulder. 

“What. Um, er, I mean yes?” Was all Richard had for an answer feeling at a loss for words.

“I uh. My name’s George. George Harrison.”

Ringo noticed he was staring a little too wide eyed mouth hanging slightly open in a complete trance by George’s voice. “My name is Richard. But I go by Ringo, Ritchie or Rich. Whichever people think first.”

George chuckled and sat next to Ringo. “So, what do you think?”

“Excuse me?” 

“The music, are we good?”

Ringo felt his shoulders a little more at ease. “Ya you guys are really good. Well the drummer could be better but other than him.” Ringo hoped he hadn’t said something to offend. “No offence.”

“No it’s fine, we’ve actually been looking to replace him. What brings you around here any road?”

“Just thought I’d come early so I’m not late for my show later tonight.” 

“Oh you play?” George asked suddenly feeling a little excitement in his voice.

“Drums yes. I’m in my own little band called Rory Storm And The Hurricanes.” Ringo said feeling a bit more comfortable.

“Are you any good?” 

“Well I’m not half bad. But to know you would have to see for yourself.” Ringo said grinning widely giving a small wink.

“Sure you said you were playing tonight?”

Shocked a little at the quick answer he just nodded.

“Okay I’ll see if any of the lads want to stick around but I’ll be there for sure.”

“GEORGE!!! C’MON WE’RE DONE BREAK!” John shouted from the stage.

“I guess I’d better get going, he might smash a guitar on my head if I don’t. But I’ll see you later.” George said standing up from his seat.

“Alright see you later.” Ringo replied. His heart skipping a little bit as George smiled at him showing his lovely teeth.

George could hardly keep focus on what he was playing. All he could think of was Ringo’s ocean blue eyes, his nose that to some may seem a bit large but the perfect size in his mind and his glorious baritone voice. He messed up a couple times (If you accept the fact that 17 times is a couple) and earned a few death stares from John.

Finally, after what seemed like hours the set was over. He went as fast as he could and put his guitar away then started out side. Once out of the hot building he took a few deep breaths of (somewhat) fresh air. Retrieving a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with his last match and taking a long drag. He heard the door open and out stepped the culprit of his playing.

“Oh, hey.” Ringo said taking a smoke from his pocket searching for a light. “Got a light?”

“No sorry I just used my last one.” George said showing him his empty match box.

“Your cig is still going.” Ringo said wiggling an eyebrow with his smoke hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

As if pulled by a magnetic force George leaned forward the same time Ringo did; now their faces only a few inches apart. Ringo inhaled his now lit cigarette but didn’t back up just yet. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity completely oblivious to the world around them.

“I hope we aren’t interrupting something.” 

George jumped back and seen Paul, John and Pete standing there wearing grins from ear to ear.

“No, just um, giving him a light.” George quickly said feeling himself blushing and seeing Ringo blushing as well.

“Ah I see.” Paul said.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your little friend Georgie?” John laughed referring to Ringo’s height.

“Hi my name’s Richard. But I go by Ringo, Ritchie or Rich. Whichever people think first.” Ringo replied before George could speak shaking John’s hand.

George gave a little chuckle at his words. Having been the exact same from earlier as if having rehearsed it.

“Pleased to meet you Ringo. My name is John Lennon, this here is Paul McCartney and that’s Pete or Peter Best.” John replied then turning to George “We are going for drinks are you coming?”

“No I’m gonna stay and watch Ringo play. I’m not sure when I’ll be back either so don’t wait up.” George replied stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, what do you play?” Paul asked suddenly interested.

“Drums, for Rory Storm And The Hurricanes. I’m thinking of quitting them though.”

“Oh and why is that?” John butted in.

“Not sure, wanna find a different band I guess.” Ringo said shrugging.

John and Paul glanced at each other both thinking the same thing then John spoke. “George let us know if he’s any good, we might know a band he could join.” Then they were disappeared as fast as they appeared.

“I’ve got to go inside and set up. Coming?” Ringo said putting out his cig with the heel of his shoe.

“Yeah.” George replied copying his friend’s action.

When Ringo finished setting up his kit he gave a small nod to George before sitting behind them. George’s jaw dropped as soon as Ringo’s stick hit the drums. He was the best drummer he had ever heard. 

After their set finished Ringo packed up and made his way towards George. “So how was it?”

George still at a loss for words just stared at Ringo and felt his heart flutter when Ringo touched his shoulder.

“George? Are you alright?” Ringo asked seemingly concerned.

“Um, yeah I’m fine. Just still in a little bit of shock.”

“Why was I really that bad?” Taking his hand off Georges shoulder.

“WHAT?! Are you kidding that was amazing!” George stated in a half scream.

“C’mon really?”

“Yeah Ringo I mean it, really.” George said taking hold of Ringo’s hand. 

“Wow thanks. Nobody’s ever said that before.” Ringo said blushing a little bit.

“Can I show you something quickly?” George asked somewhat out of the blue.

“Yeah go for it.”

“Okay one second just got to get my guitar. Wait here.” George said running off to go get the stated item.

A minute or two go by before George comes running in with a case. Grabbing a chair and bringing it just a bit in front of Ringo.

“I have to tune it one moment.” George said taking it from its case.

“Alright.” Ringo replied shifting a bit in his seat.

George finished tuning his guitar before digging in his case for the pick. After a minute he found it.

“This is just a little riff I have been working on and I need someone’s honest opinion on it. Don’t laugh.”

“No promises.” Ringo joked.

George started playing nervously with Ringo’s eyes watching his fingers every move.

When he accidentally hit a string too hard it snapped and hit him in the face. After the guitar string snapped Georges face started bleeding right under his eye. Ringo rushed over to him and seen it was pretty bad. 

"I'm gonna take ye back to mine and get this cleaned up"

George jumped a little when the older lad put his hand on his shoulder 

"Alright".

The car ride to Ringo's was quiet, except for the radio which was turned low playing an Elvis song.

When the car pulled into the driveway of the flat Ringo jumped out and ran over to George’s door the help him. George held one hand on his face holding a piece of paper towel in place. 

"Do you need help walking, or are you alright?" 

"I think I'll manage. It's just a cut Richie." George chuckled

Ringo gave him a small smile and nod then started toward the front door.

Once inside Ringo motioned George toward the living room. "Come and sit while I get the medical kit."

George complied and situated himself leaning on the arm rest of the couch.

When Ringo walked back in the room he pulled the coffee table and a chair closer to where George was sitting. 

He opened the kit and got out cotton balls. "What are those for?" 

"So that I can clean the blood and throw out that dirty napkin." Ringo leaned forward and shifted his leg causing it to accidentally brush upon Georges. His heart doing the little fluttering again.

George lowered his hand and Ringo dabbed the wound with a cotton ball. Only then seeing that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

“It isn’t gonna need stitches but I’m gonna clean it with rubbing alcohol so it doesn’t get infected.”

“Ok. Whatever you say nurse Ringo.” George said earning a small chuckle from Ringo.

Ringo put rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and as soon as it touched George’s face…

“AHHHH!!!! That stings! Give me a warning next time!” George cried out in pain.

Ringo chuckled at this. “Sorry thought you were old enough to handle it.”

“Speaking of age. How old are you?” George asked trying to ignore the sting as Ringo began dabbing it again.

“I’m 22 how ‘bout yourself?”

“19.” George said a bit shy about the age difference.

“Really? You don’t look like it. I would’ve guessed 20 or 21.” Ringo said a bit shocked.

Ringo threw out the used cotton balls and sat on the couch beside George.

“Does my face look alright?” George said turning his head so Ringo could examine it.

Ringo placed a hand on each side of the guitarists face to examine it.

“It’s perfect.” Ringo said blushing a bit and George’s pigment mirrored his own.

Ringo moved one hand off Georges face but kept the other one on the side of his face. Slowly moving closer so their faces were a couple of centimeters apart. He could feel George’s breath on his face. His heart now going a million miles per second, he licked his lips that George was staring at now and closed the space between them. The kiss was short but enough for George to crave more.

Ringo pulled back realizing what he had just done. “I- I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I can drive you home or wherever if you want to leave.”

George shook his head and dove onto Ringo sitting on his lap kissing him passionately. This kiss was far messier that the first. Teeth clashing and tongues fighting for control.

They finally separated George pulling back this time but only to breath. 

“I guess you don’t want to leave yet?” Ringo asked in between heavy breaths.

“No.” George replied before attacking Ringo again. But only with one long closed mouth kiss. 

“The bedroom might be more comfortable.” Ringo said.

“Prove it.” George said before being drug off the couch. Down the hall way and into Ringo’s bedroom.

In an instant Ringo had George against the now shut door with his wrists pinned above his head shoving his tongue down his throat. George moaned softly into Ringo’s mouth thrusting his hips forward in want. Ringo started thrusting back rubbing their groins together.

The fabric of the now tight pants and their shirts were the only things in the way. Ringo released George’s hands and started lifting the younger ones shirt above his head. George lifted his hands above his head to help him before ripping Ringo’s shirt off his chest as well. 

Ringo wrapped his hands around George’s waist and pulled him towards the bed pushing him on and climbing on top of him. Kissing him again but moving his hands lower to undo George’s belt buckle. With that now undone he slowly pushes them down following them. Then kisses his way up a pair of long legs until he reaches his thighs. Stopping to give love bites.

George moaned again but louder this time. “You like that?” Ringo askes moving closer to his cock.

George answers by nodding his head viciously.

Ringo moves up and starts kissing just below the boy’s navel following down with the line of thin black hair. Pulling down the briefs exposing George’s manhood he kisses the tip teasingly. Then licks from base to tip.

“Oh god Rich. Stop being such a tease.” George says in between moans.

With that Ringo took the whole member in his mouth. All at once. Starting up and down at a slow pace but picking up speed quickly.

“Ringo. Wait. Fuck please.” George says feeling close to orgasm.

Ringo does as asked and looks up at George with swollen lips and ruffled hair. “Something wrong?”

“No…”

“Then what is it?” Ringo said a little nervous.

“I, um. Oh for Christ’s sake. I want you to fuck me!” George finally spat out.

“Like… In the arse?”

“Yes.” George said in a very serious tone that made Ringo ache even more in his jeans.

With that Ringo got up and ran out the bedroom door only to return with a jar of Vaseline in his hand.

“Come here.” George said waving a finger at him.

Ringo walked over to him and George started undoing his pants. Once they were off Ringo went on the bed between George’s propped up knees. He covered his fingers in Vaseline and slowly pushed a finger inside the puckered hole.

George winced a little, not in pain just slight discomfort. Once he relaxed Ringo started moving his finger slowly in and out and then added another. Once all three fingers were in he started spreading his finders and felt a small bump. Once deciding to push against it George arched his back and moaned Ringo’s name.

“Bloody hell. Rich. Fuck. Me.” George moaned out.

Ringo graciously coated his member in Vaseline and put his tip against George and pushed in slowly.

“Christ George. You’re so tight.” Ringo said once all the way in. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?”

“Just a bit but it will be better once you START MOVING!” his voice slowly rose to a shout.

Ringo nodded and started at yet again a slow and steady pace gradually speeding up. Soon he was thrusting fast.

“Harder. Ritchie.” George moaned out.

Ringo shifted and hit that spot again and again and again. It made George moan like crazy. Which Ringo loved.

“Ringo. I- I’m close.” George said arching his back even more.

It wasn’t long after that when George spilled all over his stomach. Tightening around Ringo and calling “Riiiiiccccchhhhh.”

That’s what sent Ringo over the edge spilling his seed inside George while riding out his orgasm Calling Georges name as George called his.

He finally collapsed atop of George breathing heavily.

“I hope your mates took your advice and aren’t waiting for you.” Ringo said pulling the blanket on to them. “Otherwise they’d be waiting all night.”

“Yeah.” George said half asleep with Ringo resting his head in the crook of his neck hugging him for dear life. 

George fell asleep just like that and it wasn’t long after that Ringo followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kuddos. This chapter is kinda boring.

“Where do you think he went?” Paul asked concerned about the youngest member. 

“Hell, you think I know. Probably somewhere with that Ringo bloke he was kissing.” John joked hiding the fact that he was worried. “Don’t worry he’ll be fine.” John said reassuring Paul (and himself) stepping closer to his bandmate and placing a hand on his cheek.

“I hope so.” Paul said leaning into the touch. “About that Ringo fellow do you think he was any good?”

“I haven’t a clue. But if he is we should ask him to join us, y’know and give ‘ol Pete the boot.” John said kicking his foot out for demonstration and lowering his hand from Paul’s face.

“D’you think he will forgive us? Or do you think he’ll move out?” Paul said lowering his voice so the man in the other room couldn’t hear them.

“If he doesn’t start paying his fucking share of rent I will kick him out of the flat too!” John said raising his voice a little.

“Shhh. Be quiet he might hear you.” Paul said shoot a finger onto John’s lips to quiet him. 

John kissed Paul’s finger and grinned widely. “Always trying to keep me from trouble eh Macca.”

“Yes I am considering if I didn’t you would be dead already.” Paul stated moving his finger away from his lips.

John leaned towards Paul and put his mouth to his ear. “Is this quiet enough?” He asked whispering in Paul’s ear in a low husky voice.

Paul blushed a little and nodded feelings John breathe on his ear. He took a step back and tilted his head toward his bedroom. “I’m going to write for a bit. If you want to help feel free.” Paul said and started toward his room hearing John’s footsteps close behind him.

John sat on the foot of Paul’s bed while he searched for his song book. Once he found it he sat next to John their thighs pushed against each other’s.

“Got any ideas?” John asked trying to stop staring at Paul like a school girl.

“Um, I have one.” Paul said blushing bit and opening his notebook to a new page. “It’s not anything amazing just a thought I had.”

“Anything you come up with is brilliant. Don’t let anyone tell you different.” John said now sounding awfully serious.

“Are you going soft on me Lennon?” Paul chuckled.

“Anything but soft” John thought to himself. “Never. Let’s hear what you’ve got.” John said trying to change subject.

“Like I said it’s nothing great but. It feels so right now, hold me tight. Tell me I’m the only one. And then I might, never be the lonely one. So hold me tight, tonight, tonight. It's you, you you you.” He said singing the last bit.

“Is that all you’ve got so far?”

“Um, yeah so far that’s it.”

“What about the next verse to be; Hold me tight. Let me go on loving you, tonight tonight. Making love to only you. So hold me tight, tonight, tonight. It's you, you you you.” John said copying the tune in which Paul sang.

“Yeah that’s great!” Paul said quickly writing it down.

“Don't know what it means to hold you tight. Being here alone tonight with you. It feels so right now. It feels so right now.” John sang staring at Paul.

“That’s good. Where do you come up with this stuff?” Paul asked now examining John’s face.

“It’s easy I just say what I think.” He moved closer to Paul his face so close he can fell Paul’s breath on his. When Paul didn’t move away he took action. 

“Joh-.” Paul’s words were stopped by a set of lips on his own. It was a short kiss but it was electrifying. 

Paul closed the notebook and just sat there staring at John. His best mate who had just kissed him. 

“I’m sorry. I, uh I have to use the loo.” John said quickly standing up and exiting the room as fast as he could.

“You’re so stupid.” He said to himself. “He probably hates me now. He’s most likely gonna quit the band. It’s just gonna be me and George once Pete’s out.” He sat on the edge of the tub and held his head in his hand.

Paul didn’t move out of the spot he was in. He was still too surprised, confused, sad and happy all at once to move. “John just kissed me. But he left. Was it bad? Was it a mistake? Does he know how I feel about him?” Paul’s thoughts were everywhere and in a mess.

John stood up and started hitting his head against the wall really hard. He thought if he hit it hard enough he could shake the memory of what he just did. It didn’t, it just hurt a lot. He couldn’t care less about the pain though and started hitting it harder.

“What is that?” Paul wondered out loud. He finally stood up and followed the noise it was coming from the loo. He knocked on the door but the banging only got louder. Pete now standing beside him wondering what the noise was as well. They tried the door but it was locked.

“John. Open up. It’s me. John.” Paul said in almost a shout. The banging didn’t stop, nor did the door open.

“I’ll go get the key to the door.” Pete said heading toward the kitchen. They had a key just in case someone passed out in there again. It only happened once before but it was a big enough scare for them to need a key.

“Good idea.” Paul replied trying the door again hoping it would open.

The banging didn’t stop, if anything it got louder and faster than before. John’s head was now bleeding a tad bit but he didn’t care. There was also now a hole in the wall. He knew he would have to pay to get it fixed later but he didn’t care about that either. He kissed Paul and he needed that thought gone. Not because it was bad, no the complete opposite because he wanted to do it again.

“Here.” Pete returned holing out the key to Paul. “I don’t wanna be here when that door opens just in case he’s fucking the sink. I’m going out. Don’t expect me home tonight.”

“Alright.” Paul said and as soon as the front door shut he was jamming the key in the slot. Finally he felt the click and the door opened.

When he walked in the sight was terrifying. John’s hair was every which way, his head with a cut and his cheeks wet as if he had been crying. “JOHN STOP!” Paul cried out running over to him and pulling him away from the wall.

John stopped and his knees gave out from being so light headed and dizzy. Before he hit the floor Paul caught him with his arm under John’s armpits. Paul helped his friend into John’s bedroom, laid him down and ran out of the room only to return with a cold wet cloth.

“What were you doing?!” Paul said placing the cloth on the older’s head. “You could’ve given yourself a concussion!”

“I know. I’m sorry.” John said quietly closing his eyes.

“I need to ask you something.” Paul said sounding a bit nervous but not mad at all anymore.

“Oh no here it is. He’s gonna hate me forever.” John thought. “Yes, what?”

“Back in my room. Uh, when, you er, you know. Kissed me.” Paul said very slowly. “Why did, uh, why did you do it?” Paul said scratching the back of his head.

He sounded a lot calmer than John thought he would and that made him a little more nervous than he already was. He figured there was no point in lying to him anymore and just be straight with him. “Because I wanted to. I have been wanting to kiss you since the day we met and I don’t know. Please don’t tell George and Pete if you decide to leave.” John said hiding his face behind his hands.

“John, I would never leave. Why do you think I would?” Paul said touching Johns arm.

“Because I thought you would hate me and call me queer.” John said looking out from his hands.

Paul took John’s hand in his own and stroked the back with his thumb. “I would never hate you Johnny.” He said and then he leaned forwards and kissed John on the lips.

“What was that for?” John said taken aback a bit.

“Because I wanted to.” Paul said and lay down next to John kissing his jaw line. 

John snuggled Paul and pulled him closer. Paul put his face in the crook of John’s neck and fell asleep. John managed to pull the blanket on top of them without waking Paul and then fell asleep himself.

Ringo woke up in the same position they fell asleep in the night before. He looked down at the younger man in his arms and smiled. He kissed the top of his head taking a deep breath through his nose getting high off George’s addicting scent.

“Good morning to you too.” George said voice still croaky from sleep looking up at the drummer.

“I’m gonna make tea do you want any?” Ringo asked getting out from under the covers. But before he stood up he realized that they were both completely nude.

“Sure but before that we might wanna try clothes.” George said chuckling a little.

Ringo walked over to his dresser and grabbed them both a pair of boxers, sweat pants and a shirt each. He tossed one of the sets to George who got dressed under the covers.

“What about that tea then?” Ringo said headed toward the kitchen motioning for George to follow. What he didn’t know was that George had an awkwardly large morning boner.

George walked into the kitchen standing rather awkwardly trying to hide the bulge in the sweatpants. Unfortunately Ringo noticed him squirming and playing with the front of the shirt.

“Do you have ants in your pants or something? What are you doing?” Ringo asked looking at George over his shoulder while taking two teacups from the cupboard.

“Sorry, no ants. Just these boxers are a bit itchy.” George said and stopped moving.

“Why don’t you take them off then?” Ringo said winking at George who blushed at the joke. It was a joke. Right?

“Ha ha ha very funny. Where’s the loo?”

“Down the hall, second door on the left.” 

“Thanks Ritchie.” George said disappearing into the bathroom.

“Dead kittens, grandma in a bikini, grandpa’s hairy saggy balls.” George tried to think of the grossest things in the world but he couldn’t get this thing that made his trousers tight to go away. After about fifteen minutes Ringo knocked on the door.

“Hey did you fall in?”

“No.” George said realizing it was useless and walking over to the door and opening it. “Sorry.” George looked down with embarrassment on his face.

Ringo followed his glace and noticed he had a HUGE hard on. “Were you wanking in there?” Ringo finally asked pointing to the front of George’s pants.

“NO! Um sorry no. I was actually trying to make it go away so you wouldn’t notice but too late I guess.”

“If you want I could help you.” Ringo said wrapping an arm around George’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“Alright but we have to be quick we have to go talk to John and Paul about a spot in the band for you.” George said stroking the side of Ringo’s face.

“What?” Ringo asked seemingly confused.

“Well you said last night that you were looking for a new band; and it just so happens we are looking for a new drummer who can play. You will have a spot in the band 30 seconds after you start playing.”

“Really?! You mean it?!” Ringo said with much enthusiasm.

“Yes!” George replied.

Ringo kissed George hard on the mouth to distract the younger from the hand sliding into his pants. George moaned into Ringo’s mouth when he felt a hand wrap around his erection.

Ringo started pumping has hand up and down earning an “Oh god- faster Rich.” From George and he did as told. Ringo gave him a firm squeeze at the base and sent George over the edge. Ringo let George ride out his orgasm in his hand.

“Do you think that made it go away?” Ringo asked half-jokingly.

“Yeah I think that’ll do.” George replied in a chuckle. “But I think I might need a new set of boxers and pants these are a bit sticky now.”

“Top drawer boxers and the one underneath that for pants.” Ringo said pointing towards the bedroom. “I’m gonna wash my hands.”

“Alright.” George said giving Ringo a small pack on the cheek then went to search for said items.

Ringo walked into the room just as George was pulling a shirt over his head. “I borrowed a shirt too if you don’t mind. Mine isn’t that fresh.” George said gesturing over to the heap of clothes on the ground.

“Yeah that’s fine I’m just gonna get dressed then we can leave.”

“Ok, I can wait in the living room if you want or…”

“No it’s fine nothing you haven’t seen before as of last night.” Ringo said giving George a wink.

“I wonder if the guys are gonna be mad at me for not coming home.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. I bet John and Paul kicked Pete out so they could have some alone time.” Ringo said laughing.

“No I don’t think so. They aren’t together.”

“Are you sure? The way they eye each other on the stage and eye fuck one another off stage. I thought they were a thing.”

“Well I know that Paul has a thing for John and John has a thing for Paul but I don’t think either made a move yet.”

“Oh. I see.” Ringo said tucking his shirt into his pants then walking into the living room.

They got their shoes and jackets on then got in Ringo’s car.

The car ride was quite. Ringo would hum along with the radio every now and then. At last they pulled up to the address George gave the driver.

They walked into the front door and because of how quiet it was they realized everyone was probably sleeping still. George checked Pete’s room and there was no one there. Then he checked Paul’s room, nobody was there either.

George waved Ringo over to see what was behind door number 3 just in case there was something interesting. When they opened the door John was there but Paul was too. They were in a position very similar to George and Ringo’s when they woke up.

“What did I tell you?” Ringo said laughing. “Not together my arse.”

George walked over and smacked them with a pillow waking both of them up. “Wake up love birds we have work to discuss.”

“What the HELL are you talking about? What work?” John yelled rubbing his eyes.

 

“About a new band member.” George replied pointing over to Ringo who stood in the door frame.

“He better be a fucking god on drums if you think you can wake me up with a pillow.” John said looking George dead in the eye.

“You have no idea.” George said looking back towards Ringo. “He’s not half bad in bed either.” He half whispered wiggling his eye brows.

“Haven’t you ever heard of the saying don’t kiss and tell?!” Ringo said loud enough to wake Paul up who was still snuggled right up to John.

Paul quickly released John and gave a wave to Ringo. “George where were you last night?” Paul asked.

“Apparently fucking the hell out of little Ringo over there.” John said before George could reply.

“No actually it was the other way around.” George said with a grin from the devil himself. “For now.” He added looking back at Ringo who blushed at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments and suggestions will be taken.


	3. Chapter 3

After the intrusion by George and Ringo; John and Paul decided to get dressed and properly discuss the “work”. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with the other two.

“So, it’s Ringo right?” John asked receiving a nod from the man in question. “First thing we need to know. How old are you?”

“22.” Ringo replied.

“Oh, I thought you were younger than George, with your height and all.” John said scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Wow you’re older than John!” Paul said in astonishment.

“Am I? How old are you two then?” Ringo asked waving a finger in between John and Paul.

“Paul is 20 and John is 21 turning 22 in October.” George said before Paul and John could.

“Anyways, can you play for us?” John said trying to change subject.

“Like an audition?” Ringo then said.

“Obviously, wouldn’t wanna perform and not have a good drummer.” John said smiling.

“Yeah. I have a kit at my place if you want we can go there.”

“No there is one here actually. We are flat mates with our drummer. Come follow me.” John said standing up and walking towards Pete’s room.

Ringo quickly guzzled down the rest of his tea and stood to join John. Paul and George followed close behind.

“So what can you play?” Paul asked.

“I don’t know. What can you play?” Ringo said earning confused looks from the lot.

“C’mon we don’t have time for games. Can you play or not?” John said seemingly agitated.

“I wasn’t kidding. Grab your guitars and start playing. I will make a beat I find suits the music.” Ringo said sitting behind the kit.

“Alright.” They said walking out of the room.

“This should be interesting.” George said mostly to himself.

George took it upon himself to bring an amp into the room as he had grabbed his Gresetch and wouldn’t be heard without it. John walked in with his acoustic and Paul with his bass.

They tuned up and plugged in.

“Can we play ‘Roll Over Beethoven’?” George asked.

“Sure.” John replied just wanting to see what Ringo could do.

“Alright. Ready?” Paul asked after getting nods in response pointed to George.

George started with his little solo on the beginning and not long after Ringo was playing along with them. George was surprised when John smiled at him immediately.

When the song was over John said. “Well who’s gonna tell Pete?”

“Tell Pete what?” Paul asked.

“That he’s out.” John said looking at Ringo and smiling. “You’re in son.” He walked over and patted Ringo on the back.

After having a congratulatory drink they heard someone come in the door.

“Hello. Anyone in?” Pete was home.

“Yeah we’re in the kitchen.” Paul replied.

“Come here and meet the new band member.” John added smiling devilishly. Earning ‘what the fuck!?’ glares from everyone in the room.

“What new band member?” Pete asked walking into the room.

“Him.” John said pointing to Ringo. “Remember we meet him the other night outside the cavern.”

“Oh yeah. Hi my name is Pete Best.” The man said reaching out to shake Ringo’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you. Properly I mean.” Ringo said with a small smile.

George felt his stomach twist in jealousy. He knew Pete wasn’t queer but that still didn’t mean he should have shook Ringo’s hand for that long.

“So you’re in our band now?” Pete asked.

“Umm, yeah. I guess so.” Ringo said wincing at the term our, with Pete getting the news within the next few moments.

“Cool. I thought you said you were a drummer though?” Pete said with slight confusion.

“I am.”

“You play something else too though right? We already have a drummer.” Pete said now looking worried.

“I’m afraid not.” Ringo said.

“What do we need two drummers for then?” He asked looking up at John, George and Paul.

“We don’t. We only have one.” John replied.

“Then what’s he here for?” Pete said getting annoyed.

“He’s the drummer.” John said looking dead into Pete’s eyes. “You’re out of the band. And you’d better get a new job soon to pay rent or else you’ll be outta here too.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dead.” John said smugly.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU BLOKES?! YOU CAN’T KICK ME OUT!” Pete shouted.

“We will. And we have.” George finally spoke up.

Ringo took a step slightly behind George.

“I can’t fucking BELIEVE you guys! I’m going to pack my shit. I’m not gonna sit here and wait for you to kick me out of the flat too!” 

“Where will you go?” Paul asked surprisingly calm.

“To my girlfriends.” Pete said storming out of the room and slamming his bedroom door shut loud enough to shake the floor.

“Well that went better than I thought it would.” John said.

“Yeah I thought he would’ve punched one of us.” Paul said.

“I think he mentally punched Rings though.” John said laughing.

“Hey you okay?” George asked his friend who was whiter than a ghost and shaking madly.

“Huh? Oh yeah just… Haven’t heard someone yell that much in a long time.” Ringo said shaking his head.

After the grand time at George’s, Ringo and George went back to the new drummers for a proper celebration.  
Within seconds of getting inside Ringo had George pinned against the door with his wrists held in place above his head, leg between George’s. What followed was a needy messy kiss to which George replied with a wanton moan into the older’s mouth. 

When Ringo finally pulled away feeling the need of a breath George quickly took his coat and shoes off and put them away. Ringo decided to follow his actions before asking if he wanted a drink to which George replied with a shake of the head.

“I, um, actually wanted to ask you an important question.” George said in a near whisper.

“Yeah sure, what is it?”

“Well, um… I, uh, Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobemyboyfriend?” George rushed out trying to say it as quick as possible.

Ringo gave him a quizzical look asked the younger to repeat the question.

“I was wondering if you want to be my boyfriend, like officially.”

“YES! Yes a million trillion times!” Ringo said running up to George and kissing him hard on the mouth.

George laughed at the reaction and kissed back eagerly. After about 3 minutes they reluctantly pulled away realizing they needed to breath. They looked into each other’s eyes with a look of lust and started kissing more passionately, George picked Ringo up still kissing and started walking towards the latter’s bedroom. Once they got there he dropped Ringo on the bed and leaned over top of him. 

“I want you to take me Georgie.” Ringo said voice husky and deep sending shivers down George’s spine.

“O-okay. Wher- uh where’s the lube?” George asked slightly out of breath.

Ringo pointed to the bedside drawer and George practically dove to it, retrieving the lube with a noise of triumph.

Just as he was about to put said substance on his fingers, there was a knock at the door.

“Worst bloody timing ever!” Ringo said getting up with a huff of annoyance.

George followed him to the door and was shocked to see who it was when Ringo opened it.

“You two look like we just interrupted a shag.” John said laughing. Paul hit him slightly on the arm.

“How do you two know where Ringo lives?” George asked.

“I asked him at ours when you went to the loo.” Paul replied

“Okay, well why are you here then?”

John took a step inviting himself in, “In case you have forgotten, which you obviously have we have a show tonight to show off our new secret weapon to fame.”

“It starts in 15 minutes by the way.” Paul added quickly.

Before another word could be said, George and Ringo started frantically putting their shoes and coats on. Once they finished they all got into Johns car and started towards the cavern.

“How do you even have a drivers license?!” Ringo asked after getting out of the car.

“Wanna know a secret?” John said taking a step closer “I don’t.” He whispered in Ringo’s ear. Before Ringo could answer John was dragging Paul by the arm inside to set up.

Ringo walked in laughing with George trailing close behind him.

When they finished getting set up, John got the attention of the crowd by belching loudly into the microphone earning a few laughs from the audience.  
“Hello everyone, my name is John Lennon, this is Paul McCharmely, that is George Peresole, and the newest addition to our group is Ringo Stone and we are The Beatles!” John said enthusiastically before jumping into song.

That was the night Ringo finally felt that he was in the right band. That was the night Ringo Starr started dating George Harrison. That was the night John and Paul properly confessed their love for one another. But most importantly, that was the night The Beatles were finally formed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
